


Trust is a two way street

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request:  All her life the reader has been expendable but when she finds herself with a target on her back she seeks refuge to the organisation she served all the years ago with the promise of protection and safety only to be imprisoned after finding out the nature of her relationship with the first order’s general.





	Trust is a two way street

The sound of the commlink makes General Hux take the view out of the holoprojection of the planet he’s planning to attack. His hand travels from the table to the commlink.

“Yes?” he answers.

“General Hux,” a stormtrooper says. He recognizes them because of the voice distorted by the helmet. “We captured a girl who was trying to sneak on the ship.”

“So?” Hux says annoyed. He swears people here thinks they have to inform him about everything. Even little insignificant things like this. “Kill her, soldier.”

“But sir…”

There’s a silence on the other line of the before the stormtrooper speaks again.

“She says she knows you.”

Hux frowns at the answer of the stormtrooper. He’s sure no thief or smuggler knows him personally and it sounds like this girl is one of those things. Why would she try to sneak on the ship anyway?

“Ask her what’s her name.” He’s almost sure the girl doesn’t know him but he’s known as a man who takes no risks. He has to be completely sure, not almost.

“Yes, sir.”

Another silent on the line. This time, it’s longer. Hux waits impatient, thinking he has more important things to do than to deal with a useless prisoner.

“She says her name is (Y/N)(L/N), sir,” the stormtrooper finally speaks.

Hux’s right eye twitches and he stays silent, considering his options. He can’t take a rush decision and mess up things.

“Sir?” the stormtrooper asks when he receives no answer.

“Put her in a cell,” Hux says. “I’ll deal with her later.”

* * *

“Shit, fuck, shit” you mumble to yourself over and over as you throw all your stuff on a small bag. Luckily, your belongings aren’t too many so it shouldn’t take you too much time to put everything inside.

You close the bag and put on a jacket. You walk to the door and take a last look at your place. It’s a crappy apartment in the middle of a crappy city but you lived here for the past few years and you’re gonna miss it. It’s the closest place you could call home.

You sigh, tired and worried and close the door when you walk out. Then, you direct your steps to the warehouse where you keep your ship.

It’s almost midnight so there aren’t a lot of people on the street. You try not to gather attention and arrive quickly. When you do, you jump on the ship and start the engine. You have no time to waste and the sooner you leave this place, the harder it will be for them to find you.

All your life, you’ve been a spy for different people and organizations. They give you a target, you follow them and do your job. Sometimes it means just watch them, other times it means to kill them. Not the most honest job, but it’s what you have and at this point, it’s too late for regrets.

But your last job it’s the reason why you’re in this situation. You should have known since the beginning when they contact you. To begin with, it was through a holocall and not in person. They were two persons, their faces covered by a hoodie. They didn’t give you their names or the organization they belong to.

The task was simple: kill the daughter of Cuhan, an important businessman. You don’t know if it was a vendetta or a warning, all you know was you did your job, efficient as always and that’s when everything went to shit.

Soon your face was everywhere, even your real name. How did they get it? You’ll never know. But you know you’re no safe anymore and your head has a high price.

You tried to look for help with former clients but it’s like everyone forgot about you. They pretended they didn’t know who you were and refused to help you. For all the years you worked for all of them, you’re pretty expendable.

So your last resource it’s the First Order. You weren’t very fond of looking for them but at this point you’re desperate. Besides, who could protect you better than the most powerful organization in the galaxy? No one.

You type the coordinates of one of their ships. It took you two days to hack their system to find out but here you are. Sitting on a ship with all your life packed on a small bag. You just hope this plan works because you have nothing else.

* * *

As soon as you manage to and your ship on the First Order ship, several blasters are pointed at your direction. You were hoping they’ll give you time to explain but it looks they shoot first, then ask the questions.

“You’re trespassing a First Order ship. Get down with your hands up!” a stormtrooper barks at you.

“Fuck…” You have no other option than to do what he told you. You open the door of the ship and put your hands up, showing them you’re willing to cooperate.

“On the floor, scum,” one stormtrooper puts you against the floor, his knee on your back keeping you in place.

“No, wait,” you complain but it’s useless. His knee sticks more causing you pain.

“Invading a First Order ship is a crime,” he starts to say and twist your arms to your back. “What were you trying to do?”

“You don’t understand,” you fight against his hold but he’s already putting you a pair of handcuffs. “I know General Hux, I need to speak with him.”

“General Hux doesn’t have the time to deal with scum like you.”

“Please, I wasn’t trying to do anything. Just let me speak to him,” you beg them.

The stormtrooper that has you against the floor tells another one to go and look for General Hux.

A few seconds pass, when they ask you:

“What’s your name?”

“(Y/N),” you whine. “(Y/N)(L/N).”

* * *

They put you on a small cell, that at least it’s clean. But it’s the First Order, of course, it’d be clean and pristine. There’s only a mattress on it and nothing else.

You sit on it and put your arms around you. It feels cold and the absence of lights makes it feel colder. You don’t know if it’s a good sign that they put you in a cell instead of shooting you. What if they decide to leave you here until you die and riot?

You hear footsteps approaching and you stay alert about what’s coming next. You wouldn’t mind fighting with one of those stormtroopers who arrested you.

“Bold of you to come and demand to see me,” General Hux in person tells you. He’s wearing an all-black uniform. His hands are crossed on his back and he has a derisive smile.

“What can I say, Huxy? I missed you.” You don’t bother to get up from your place.

Hux’s eye twitches again, like when he heard your name. After so many time, he thought your paths would never cross again.

“How dare you?” he spits out full of anger. “To come here, invading my ship, demanding to see me as if you were someone important.”

“Wow,” you stand up and go to the bars. From this close, you notice the bags under his eyes. “I didn’t know you missed me too.”

He feels it’s useless to try to maintain a decent conversation with you so he opts to leave. When he turns around and begin to walk, you call him.

“Wait!” You don’t like to do what you’re about to do but you have no other option. “I need help, for real.”

Hux turns his head at you and question you with his blue eyes.

“I made some really bad enemies and I need your help. The First Order’s help.” You exhale as you were holding your breath and hold onto the bars of the cell.

“I see…” he says staring at you. “Finally that big mouth of yours got you into trouble.”

“It’s more serious than my mouth and if I remember you like it.” Your usual mood returns to mess up with him.

“You remember wrong.” He diverts his gaze away from you and gulps down. Suddenly, the room feels hot.

“Are you going to help me, yes or no?” You’re tired of these games.

“Of course not,” he snorts. “Tomorrow you’ll be put in your ship and leave immediately.”

“But, Hux…”

“I don’t have time to babysit,” he says and then walks away.

* * *

“How dare she to come to my ship and do that pathetic show asking for help?” Hux thinks as he unmade the bed. He already took a quick shower and had dinner.

Millie, his ginger cat, just like his hair, curls up on a corner of the bed.

“Insolent, that’s what she is,” he keeps thinking and gets under the blankets of his comfortable bed. Very different from the thin mattress you’re laying on.

He doesn’t know why but he can’t stop thinking about you. He imagines you sleeping in that cell, with no hope for help, knowing that tomorrow you’ll have to face the galaxy alone.

“It’s what she deserves,” he tells to himself. He forces himself to not care about you. He can’t.

His mind travels to the day he met you. He still wasn’t a general but he held an important rank, that’s how he knew about your mission. You presented yourself with the dead body of the target. Your face was bruised and he vividly remembers the way you licked the blood on the corner of your lip.

“Here. Job is done,” you said and threw the dead body to the floor.

The way you poked out your tongue, how it traveled across your lip until it reached the dry blood. Hux can’t get that image out of his brain.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath. He realizes he has a boner, a good one, that it seems it’s not going away until he takes care of it.

He spits on his hand and puts it inside his underwear. He begins to remember when he asked you out for a drink. You laughed and said that yes, you needed one.

But it was more than one drink. You and he ended up drunk rolling on his bed. Your kisses were like fire and your lips marked all of his body.

Hux strokes himself with more strength, squeezing the head of his cock until it leaks a drop of precum.

“(Y/N), fuck,” he moans. Now he imagines going to your cell and have his way with you. He’d ask you to serve him in exchange for protection and you couldn’t deny. He’d make you use a pair of cat ears and a collar, having you naked awaiting in his quarters.

The rhythm of his hand is fast and he lifts his hips as he comes, his hand getting all wet and stained with his cum.

“(Y/N)…” he says your name one more time before he falls asleep, exhausted.

* * *

“Prisoner. Up.” Hux is back at your cell and sees how you’re sleeping. His orders weren’t heard by you so he speaks again, this time, louder. “(Y/N)!”

“What!” You get up from the mattress and your back and neck complain.

“I have a deal for you,” he says. “The First Order will protect you as long as you serve us.”

“What kind of deal is that?” you scoff. You stretch your limbs and yawn.

“You want to be killed instead?”

“Your attempts to manipulate are demeaning, cut it off.” You might be desperate but you’re not taking anyone’s bullshit.

Hux’s mouth set into a hard line and think of his next words.

“I can protect you. I want to,” he pauses for a sec. “But I need to justify your presence here.”

“What does it mean?”

“You can work as a spy for the First  Order and I can guarantee you’ll be safe.”

“Mmm,” you considerate his offer. “If I perform to your satisfaction, will you favor me by extending my stay here? Is that correct… Huxy?”

Hux’s ears turn red and he says:

“If I assist you, that ends now.”

“End what?”

“Your smart mouth.”

“Fine, get me out of here. Or do you want to shake hands?”

He doesn’t answer you, instead, he types something on at the side of the cell door and it opens. You walk out of your prison and stand next to Hux.

Both of you stare at each other, measuring, watching, trying to guess what’s the next move.

“Remember…,” you say. “Trust is a two-way street, Hux. Fail me and you’ll have to find another spy.” You know you’re good at your job so it’s not only you the one who benefits from this deal.

“Believe me, (Y/N),” he puts emphasis on your name. “I’m very aware of it.” Meanwhile, on his mind, he thinks how is he gonna manage to make you use that collar and ears he thought about it last night.


End file.
